Here We Go Again
by Cali.9252
Summary: Jake's Alpha Imprint changed Bella. Now she is his Beta, his mate, and his imprint. They have defeated Victoria and her newborn army, but what will happen now? It's been four years since that fight and now the threat that the elders warned them of so long ago is coming to pass. What will our favorite wolf pack do and what will their fate be? Sequel to my other story, The Wolfpack.


**A/N; After a very long time, I AM BACK AGAIN GUYS! Woot Woot. Okay, so I hope that this is a good way to start this story off, and I hope that ya'll enjoy it. I know that a lot of you guys wanted a sequel so here it is. I'll warn you now, updates will not be super consistent. I still work a ton, but I just wanted to get back in action. =] **

**I own nothing of Twilight; just saying. =] **

* * *

Was it too much to ask for one day of sunlight? Not even a full day; maybe just a few rays between those dark and oppressive clouds? I suppose that is what I get for living in Forks, the rainiest and cloudiest place on the planet.

I sighed as a loud beeping broke me out of my reverie, but I still couldn't find it in me to move from the kitchen window to turn it off.

"Bella? Wanna turn that off? Oh never mind I got it." Leah huffed out as she turned the oven timer off and grabbed the cakes from the oven.

"Sorry, Leah…" I sighed. "I'm just in a daze" I replied as I finally pried myself away from the window.

"Mhm" She mumbled and rolled her eyes at me.

I watched her as she checked the cakes to make sure they were done. Satisfied, she shut the oven door and turned it off. Her tank top lifted up slightly while bending down to close the oven door, revealing a slim portion of her stomach. I grimaced at the edge of the scar that I saw there.

It had been over four years since that fight with the newborns, and she would always bear that mark where the newborn had used his nails to dig into the skin after crushing a rib or two. Leah, as resilient as ever, said it was a battle scar she wore proudly, but I knew that she didn't really believe that.

Yes, well over four years, but it still seemed like yesterday. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Enough of this train of thought. Today was a happy day. Jake's 21st birthday. Somehow, Leah and I had kept it a secret and were planning a huge surprise party, which is saying a lot considering how much time the pack spends in each other's heads.

We set the cakes aside to cool and walked over to the living room. Jake and I had finally saved enough money for a house of our own. We moved in around a year ago, and the place really was charming. On the outskirts of the reservation, the two bedroom cottage backed up to the woods and offered a great place to live when one needed to streak through the back yard and sprout fur. No neighbors to call the cops… not that Charlie would do anything. I laughed at that thought.

Leah, still as inpatient as ever, popped the cakes out of the containers and started to ice them.

"Leah, the frosting will melt! They are too hot!" I chided and laughed. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to prematurely ice the cakes. I sighed and grabbed the tins she had tossed aside and went to the sink to wash them.

Leah was sighing and complaining that the icing was melting (laughing I kept up a chorus of I told you so's). I scrubbed the pans while laughing and chatting with Leah, who had resorted to giving up and just eating the frosting.

It's amazing how well I fit into pack life. I loved this place. I loved my family.

We heard a distinct yip/howl sound that we all made to announce our arrivals, and Seth walked through the door.

"I knew I smelt food" He cheered while rubbing his hands together. I swear, the kid was always hungry.

He leaned in and attempted to grab some cake but Leah smacked him with her spoon. "Back off baby bro. No cake for you."

Seth huffed and walked back to the living room. He plopped on the couch and flipped on the TV. I loved how everyone was so comfortable with each other. You were never alone around here unless you truly wanted to be.

I looked up from the dishes and out the window. Our kitchen window and back door near it faced out to the forest that backed our house. I looked back down before completely registering what I saw.

Immediately, my eyes shot back up, but there was nothing there.

"What is it Bella?" Leah asked, taking notice of what I had just done.

"I swear" I started, eyes wide, shaking my head. I must be going crazy. "I swear I just saw…" I never got the sentence out. There was no way I was seeing things right anyway… No way I could have seen that...

A loud howl ripped through the air. It had been almost 2 years since we had heard a howl from our Alpha this urgent.

The cakes pans left in the sink, the half-eaten can of icing left on the counter, and the TV left on, all three of us bounded out the door phasing immediately as we hit the tree line.

_**What's going on?**_ I mentally noted that my Jake was okay.

**Jake – Leech, Northeast side of the perimeter. **

**Leah – Got it boss man, you're two fastest ladies are on their way. **

Leah and I shot off, the fastest of the pack, we would be there within minutes for back up. By this time every mind of the pack was melding as one and everyone was ready to go.

**Jake – Collin, Brady, Seth, Quil pick up the perimeter. The rest of you get over here now we're going to teach it a lesson. **

Jake snarled in his head. The leech was too fast and no one really got a good look at it.

_**Be careful guys! **_

**Paul – Don't worry Bella, I will be okay, I know you worry oh so much about me.**

**Jake – Knock it off Paul, be serious.**

**Paul – Yeah Yeah… I am being serious. **

I swear, he was so snarky, but you couldn't help but laugh. Well, except for Jake. He answered with a ferocious snarl.

By the time we all got to where the chase had started, Jake, Paul, and Embry had lost the trail. I mentally sighed in relief. I didn't want to go through this again.

**Jake – Okay, pack meeting. We need to make sure that we are on the alert. We can't slip up like that again. **

Collin flinched.

**Collin – I swear, I didn't mean to… I wasn't expecting. **

**Leah – You let it on our lands?! **

**Collin – I didn't know… I wasn't… **

**Jared – Paying attention? What a kid. **

_**Guys, he is just a kid, give him a break.**_

**Paul – What if that had been someone's life? It could have been in someone's yard, their house? We can't make mistakes like that. **

**Jake – Everyone stop. Collin, it's okay… Never let it happen again though. Do you understand? **

Collin nodded, he was ashamed of himself. Within minutes we all were convened in our usual clearing, with the exception of Collin, Brady, and Quil running the perimeter.

**Jake – Alright guys, the break is over, Leeches are back… here we go again. **

* * *

**A/N; So after so long, I know I'm probably a little rusty. So let me know what you guys think? Please? =] **


End file.
